Mr.SADISTIC NIGHT
Mr.SADISTIC NIGHT es el opening del anime Diabolik Lovers. Para este proyecto están unidas las voces de los seiyū de Ayato, Hikaru Midorikawa; y Shu, Kōsuke Toriumi. El single salió a la venta el 27 de Noviembre del 2013. Personajes Lista de personajes vistos en el Opening por orden de aparición. *Yui Komori. *Ayato Sakamaki. *Shu Sakamaki. *Reiji Sakamaki. *Laito Sakamaki. *Subaru Sakamaki. *Kanato Sakamaki. *Cordelia. *Richter. *Beatrix. Pistas # Mr.SADISTIC NIGHT # 'Mr.SADISTIC NIGHT -TV Size-' # 'Mr.SADISTIC NIGHT -off vocal-' Letra MR.SADISTIC NIGHT Full Version= - Rōmaji = 「......saa, kakugo wa ii ka?」 「......koi yo」 tsukiyo no shijima wo kirisaki oikakereba oikakeru hodo　kanjita kakushin Uh, masaka no famu fataru? matowasareta wana ni wakitateba kumifuseta tenohira ni kirameita gin no kurosu wa　shigyaku no kiwami sa 「...... motto, hoshiin daro?」 saa, nake! sakebe!　hageshiku afurederu　shinku no shoudou koyoi, fukaku tsukisashi　oku kara mezameru, kesshi no ribidoo! 「motto (zutto) hageshiku shite」 taekirenu itami to yorokobi wa tsumi ka? wanana ita asayake ni chikau, kyuuketsusuru Fate sousa, oretachi Mr. Sadistic Night kinjita inori ga hibiite sei nozomeba, shikitaru Magic　toonoku kakushin Ah, motometa dekadansu? irodorareta ai wa kieusete kuchizuketa kuchibiru ni uritakuru kuroi ruujyu wa　kagyaku no renbin 「......iku made, sutte yaru」 mou, karehateta　kasuka ni yureugoku　kiwoku no zanshi! tsuyoku　nejikondeiku　kami sura mihanasu　kyuushi no metafaa GOOD/BAD　imi wo motome　aragaenu hitomi ni utsuru Blood in the Moonlight yurusarenu afurodiite akaku, some ageru MIDNIGHT sousa, oretachi Mr. Sadistic Night 「mou darenimo watasanee yo...... yurusarenai ai hodo」 「kono chi ga wakitatsu...... saa, sutte yaru......」 「fu...... kono juubaku wo, tokihanachi」 「......omae no subete wo te ni ireru......」 「owaranai yoru wo, owaraseru, sono chi」 「yoake made, sui tsukushite yaru......」 「saa, omou zenbun, ike......」 「......honto, tamanee......」 「......kuku, owaraseru wake nee daro?」 「......kuku, owaraseru wake nai daro?」 saa, nake! sakebe!　hageshiku afurederu　shinku no shoudou koyoi, fukaku tsukisashi　oku kara mezameru, kesshi no ribidoo! 「motto (zutto) hageshiku shite」 taekirenu itami to yorokobi wa tsumi ka? wanana ita asayake ni chikau, kyuuketsusuru Fate sousa, oretachi Mr. Sadistic Night - Español= "...... Así que , ¿estás preparada?" "...... Ven aquí" Cortar a través del silencio de la noche iluminada por la luna Cuanto más tiempo te persigo, más convicción siento Uh, ¿podría ser una mujer fatal? Si me hiervo en la trampa embrujante de su sangre. Sosteniendo en la palma de su mano, La cruz de plata brillante en el extremo del sadismo "...... ¿Quieres más, ¿verdad?" Vamos, ¡derrama lágrimas! ¡LLora! El impulso profundo carmesí, se desborda con violencia Esta noche, se perfora profundamente, despertando desde lo profundo, ¡el líbido suicida! "Más (siempre) hazlo extremo" ¿Soportar el dolor y el placer es un pecado? Prometiendo que en el resplandor tembloroso mañana, voy a saciar mi destino sangriento Así es, somos, Mr. Sadistic Night. Las oraciones están prohibidas Si quisiera continuar con mi vida, no es la muerte adquiriendo magia y alejándose del núcleo Ah, la deseada decadencia Desaparece el amor en pinceladas Besar tus labios pintados fuertemente con un rojizo es una misericordia de sadismo "...... Voy a chupar tu sangre hasta la muerte" Ya completamente secos y ligeramente temblorosas , ¡los restos de la razón y recuerdos! Fuertemente, protestando y huyendo, incluso Dios ha renunciado a ti, una metáfora de evitar la muerte por poco A medida que la búsqueda del significado de lo bueno/malo, sus ojos indefensos reflejan sangre a la luz de la luna Imperdonable diosa Afrodita, acababa de morir el rojo de la medianoche Así es, somos, Mr. Sadistic Night "No te voy a entregar a nadie más ..... la cantidad de amor imperdonable" "Esta sangre se reduce fuertemente ...... Ven, te chupo......" "Fu...... Liberar, este hechizo" "...... Obtendré todo de ti......" "Voy a poner fin a esta interminable noche, con tu sangre" "Hasta el amanecer, voy a chupar todo tipo de cosas ......" "Venid luego, mataré, todos tus pensamientos ......" "..... De verdad , no puedo conseguir suficiente ......" "...... Kuku , no hay manera, que hubiera terminado esto, ¿verdad?" "...... Kuku , no hay manera, de que iba a terminar esto, ¿verdad?" Vamos, ¡derrama lágrimas! ¡LLora! El impulso profundo carmesí, se desborda con violencia Esta noche, se perfora profundamente, despertando desde lo profundo, ¡el líbido suicida! "Más (siempre) hazlo extremo" ¿Soportar el dolor y el placer es un pecado? Prometiendo que en el resplandor tembloroso mañana, voy a saciar mi destino sangriento Así es, somos, Mr. Sadistic Night. }} |-| Mr.SADISTIC NIGHT -TV Size-= - Rōmaji = tsukiyo no shijima wo kirisaki oikakereba oikakeru hodo　kanjita kakushin Uh, masaka no famu fataru? matowasareta wana ni wakitateba kumifuseta tenohira ni kirameita gin no kurosu wa　shigyaku no kiwami sa 「...... motto, hoshiin daro?」 saa, nake! sakebe!　hageshiku afurederu　shinku no shoudou koyoi, fukaku tsukisashi　oku kara mezameru, kesshi no ribidoo! 「motto (zutto) hageshiku shite」 taekirenu itami to yorokobi wa tsumi ka? wanana ita asayake ni chikau, kyuuketsusuru Fate sousa, oretachi Mr. Sadistic Night }} Vídeo TV Version thumb|center|640px Versisón Completa thumb|center|640px Curiosidades *En el minuto 0:48 aparece Ayato diciendo: 'Motto hoshiin darōu?' que traducido al español significa: '¿Quieres más, cierto? *En el minuto 1:22 se ven imágenes que hacen referencia a las tres esposas muertas de Karlheinz y se puede ver casi al final el cadáver de Beatrix. Categoría:Opening Categoría:Anime Categoría:CDs Categoría:Música Categoría:Temporadas